Before it's too Late
by officialonceuponatime
Summary: Emma is getting married. Not to Killian Jones, but to Neal (Baelfire). Killian is heart broken and Emma is unsure. Will the wedding happen? -I'm not that good with summaries, but trust me, its better than it sounds.- -This is also my first Fanfic, and rates and reviews are appreicated- 3 Rated T just in case... with a Happy ending, hopefully :)
1. Chapter 1

**Before it's too Late**

OfficialOnceUponaTime

~KILLIAN~  
>"Killian, you need to lighten up. Emma wouldn't like it if you arrived with that face on." Robin told Killian, who was getting ready by his dresser in his Captain Quarters for the ceremony. "Bloody Hell, how am I supposed to lighten up if I'm going to a wedding, where that ass is going to take my Swan as his wife?" he asks, his voice filled with pain. Robin exhales, shaking his head. "You need to show her that you still care. You're both still friends, you know." he informs. Killian curses, turning away from him. Robin was right, he should be happy for her. After all, she was marrying the father of her son. But he isn't. It's impossible. He had loved Emma, and he still did. He loved how stubborn she was, loved how she always rolled her eyes at him. He loved their easy banter. He loved how beautiful she was, how she didn't quite realise it. He had also grown fond of the lad. He was just like his mother. He loved taking him out on The Jolly Roger, teaching him how to sail and navigate the stars. He had always hoped that they would be together forever, just a small family with the two of them. He wouldn't mind another child though, a little boy or girl, running around their house or apartment by the sea. He or she would have her golden locks and his blue eyes, or her piercing, emerald green eyes and his dark hair. He felt home with Emma. He didn't know what he would do without her. She was his anchor, and she was responsible for his renowned goodness. "Look, at least be grateful that you know the guy Emma is getting married to. This is Baelfire we're talking about. You took care of him all those years ago. He will surely take care of Emma." Killian thought about it. He did have a point, but Baelfire, or Neal, as they call him now, left her in prison, and he couldn't quite forgive him for that. He was the reason Emma had those sky high walls up all the time. Killian knew he was the first man since Bae who was able to get Emma to open up to him, and he was very grateful. Killian sighed and turned to face Robin. "You're right mate, about everything." Both men smiled sadly, Killian because of his heart breaking situation, and Robin feeling bad for him. "C'mon Robin, we have a wedding to get to." As they walked off The Jolly Roger, Robin clapped Killian on his back. <em>Here it goes...<em> Thought Killian, as he approached the beach, where Emma and Neal's wedding was being held.

~EMMA~  
>"Emma, stop pacing around, your hair is going to go all wonky!" said Ruby, fixing her own hair. Emma couldn't stop though. <em>Why did I agree to do this?<em> thought Emma. She put up her hand, looking at the engagement ring from Neal, her soon to be wedding ring. It was really pretty, she had to admit, but it wasn't her style. The band was golden, and it had three, medium sized pink diamonds on it. "Hey Emma, sit down, or else you're going to start sweating and your makeup will run." said Ashley, aka Cinderella. As Emma sat down, Ashley touched up Emma's makeup. _Would I be this nervous if I was marrying Killian?_ Emma thought. She shook her head. Those were dangerous thoughts. She was marrying Neal, her teenage 'sweetheart', her Baby Daddy. She couldn't distract herself with Killian. She couldn't think of his unfairly handsome face. Oh, and his enchanting sea blue eyes. Oh God, she was still thinking about him. Emma was so wrapped up with her thoughts, that she didn't hear the knock on the door. Ruby went over to the door and said playfully "Neal, for the last time, its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!" She heard the person outside the room clear their voice. "If that isn't Neal, who would it be?" Ruby mumbled to herself. "Actually love, it's Killian. Is it okay to come in?" _Oh crap_, thought Emma_. What was he doing here?_ Ruby opened the door, revealing the one and only, devilishly handsome, Killian Jones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who has read the first chapter of this! I really appreciate it. I want to especially thank Lifeinthewoods for giving me some tips for my writing, since this is my first fic, and so, from now on, the format of the chapters will differ than chapter one. Love you all :***

It was Ruby who was at the door. She was wearing a peach dress, modest neckline, short in the front and long in the back with flowers in her hair. It was identical to Cinderella's dress, Killian noticed_. Bridesmaids' dresses,_ Killian guessed. Killian smiled briskly at Ruby and nodded at Ashley. The two girls smiled at each other and left the room, leaving him and Emma alone. She was breath taking. She was wearing an off white, mermaid style dress, the fabric itself only reaching just under her knee. Over it was a sheer, also off white fabric going until her toes and creating a train behind her. The dress had a sweetheart neckline, with thin straps covered in small diamonds and tying behind her neck. She was wearing a peach ribbon around her waist, the edges also covered it diamonds. Her heels were peach coloured and very simple. Finally, her hair was in a half up half down style that resembled that singer Henry had a celebrity crush on_, what was she called again?_ Killian thought. _Ariana Grande, that was it_, Killian thought, proud of himself for remembering. She was wearing a simple peach hair band, and stray hairs framed her face. Killian couldn't stop staring at her. He was momentarily speechless. "Hey there..." she said, smiling shyly. Killian sensed she was a bit breathless. His eyes just grew wider, though a small grin occupied his face now, still not able to say anything. He noticed she wasn't wearing any jewellery except for her soon to be Wedding ring. He the realised he was wrong. Around her wrist was a thin chain holding a charm he couldn't quite see. It seemed like it was supposed to be a necklace, since it didn't really look right on her slim wrist. He guessed it was the swan necklace Neal gave her. At that moment, she let go of the charm, surely unintentionally, and Killian froze. It was a silver hook and swan that formed a heart. He remembers the day he gave it to her. They were by the port and it was their one year anniversary. Two months later, she left him. That still didn't change the fact that she was wearing it on her wedding day. The day she was marrying Baelfire. The day he lost his only truthful and public ability to try and get her back. She was still wearing it. And it was the only piece of jewellery she was wearing, other than the obvious engagement ring. What does that mean? thought Killian. Somewhere in his head, a little voice told him, _this means she still isn't over you._ Killian could've sworn his heart skipped a several beats.

...

He was wearing a black suit. His shirt, which was surprisingly buttoned to the top, and his shoes were black too. He still sported his rings and guy liner, and was wearing a deep red tie. His hair was slightly less mussed up than usual, and his scruff looked like it normally did. Oh, how much she wanted to run her hands through his soft mop of hair, like she used to do when they were together, but she had a little restraint. _Why was he here?_ Emma thought. He had a small grin on his face. _Adorable Idiot. _Emma let go of the charm she was holding in her hand unconsciously, and saw Killian eying it. No one knew she was wearing it; she didn't put it on until the end, when Ruby and Ashley weren't paying attention. She didn't really know why, it was something subconscious. It comforted her, even though she knew it shouldn't.

"You look gorgeous love" Said Killian. Emma could feel the heat creep up her neck. She smiled and mumbled a thanks.

"You don't look bad yourself pirate" said Emma, smiling smugly, happy that they were still able to talk to each other without any awkwardness. She was about to walk to him to hug him, but tripped on her dress and almost fell, until she felt his warm hands (yes, sometime in the past year, he got his left hand back) holding her from her waist, steadying her. She blushed at her clumsiness, and was about to comment on it (her clumsiness, that is) until she looked up to meet his too blue eyes. She felt her stomach flip at least a thousand times. She stood up properly, not breaking eye contact with him ever. She then started thinking using her heart and not her mind, leaning up and kissing him chastely on his lips. At first, she felt him hesitating, but then he got into the kiss. The simple kiss turned into something much more passionate. He softly pushed her to the nearest wall, still kissing her with passion. She tugged on his tie, and that was what woke him up from her trance. He broke apart, looking at her with his sad eyes.

"We can't do this Emma, it's your wedding day," deep breath," I just came here to congratulate you. Goodbye love." He nodded solemnly and walked out. Emma willed herself to not cry, and she didn't. That just made her heart hurt even more. _But I still love you. _She finally realized why she had his necklace with her on her wedding day. She realized that she wasn't in love with Neal anymore. Yes, she will always love him, but again, she wasn't IN love with him. She was in love with a certain, leather-wearing, cheeky, arrogant, unfairly handsome pirate. She was in love with Killian Jones. There was a knock on the door, and her mother peeked in.

"It's time. Are you ready Emma?" asked Mary Margaret. Emma nodded, taking a deep breath. Even if she did realize that she didn't want to marry Neal, it was too late. She didn't want to let down her parents or her son. She walked out of the room with her mother, who was practically jumping up and down. _It's all my fault_, Emma repeated over and over in her mind. She smiled up at her beaming father (and deep down, David knew it was a smile that was as fake as a fake smile could get) as she took his arm. He led her down the makeshift isle that was made on the soft sand, and they were followed by Ruby and Ashley. She saw Regina and Robin, Henry, Rumpelstiltskin and Belle, and all her other friends from Storybrooke. Everyone but one person. Killian was not there, and she specifically knew he WAS invited.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you again to everyone who has been reading my story, it means so much to me. :*.The second part of this chapter will also be a flashback and will not have an Emma pov. Just for future references, I will not post a chapter at a certain time every week or whatever. When I post, it is based on if I have time, or if I'm having a spur of imagination, so today I might post two chapters, but the second might be a little shorter. :$ :D As always, rates and review are welcomed****. Enjoy!**

_I shouldn't have let her kiss me…I shouldn't have let her get in my head (or more like my heart)… I shouldn't have even gone to see her…. _thought Killian, as he trudged through the empty streets of Storybrooke. He walked into Granny's, and, knowing that Ruby and Granny were at the wedding, helped himself to some rum, filling his flask till the brim, and leaving the money on the counter. He walked out, taking a long gulp of his rum. He cringed, not used to the taste anymore. He sat on the curb, taking another gulp, but his throat still burned unnaturally. Since he started dating Emma, he stopped drinking, and since then, this was the first time for him to go back to his old habits. He knew he would regret it later, but he tipped the flask, letting the drink spill on the hard cold floor in front of Granny's.

"Rough day mate?" asked a familiar voice. Killian looked up to look at his now, somewhat friend, Will Scarlet, taking a seat next to him. Killian nodded at looked back down to his feet. "Want to talk about it?" asked Will. Killian was surprised at his question, knowing he wasn't the person to go to for talks about 'feelings' or the likes. Killian shook his head, picking up a very small rock and throwing it across the street.

"When did it all go wrong?" Killian asked out loud, not really expecting an answer. Will sighed, shrugging his shoulders. He stood up, bidding Killian goodbye, and walked away.

_He was sitting crossed legged on the floor in front of her. He tried not to squirm so much, but he couldn't help it. She convinced him that it would just be like his guy liner, only with a little more colour, but she was turning him into a bloody clown! "Emma love, why does my mouth feel sticky?" Emma giggled and just shook her head. _

"_You can open your eyes now Killian." He reluctantly opened his eyes, stood up, and walked to the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. His mouth hung open. He blinked a few times, hoping he was just imagining things. He shook his head. His eyelids were bright blue, and she doubled the amount of eyeliner he usually put on. His cheeks were a pinkish red colour, and his lips were unnaturally bright and were shiny. Killian guessed that was what was making his mouth sticky. She even replaced his black stud earring with a pink heart earring. _

"_Emma, what the bloody hell did you do to me?!" He didn't sound angry, just very, very frustrated. He walked out of the bathroom to find Emma biting her lip to prevent her from giggling and playing with the necklace she was wearing, the necklace he gave her a few hours ago for their one year anniversary. _

"_I thought you would like the Barbie look, you know?" said Emma, smiling. She backed away slowly as he came closer. She then bolted to the door, trying to escape his 'wrath'. He ran after her and slipped out of the door after her just as she was about to close the door. She shrieked as he backed her onto the wall outside the apartment. He kissed her chastely, smiling at her. "What was that for? If this means you liked your new makeup, I wouldn't mind teaching you so it can be a daily routine." She smiled up at him playfully._

"_Actually love, I was trying to get that sticky, coconut smelling thing you call lip gloss off of my mouth" he said, grinning and winking. Emma laughed as he leaned in for another kiss until they heard someone clear their throat behind Killian's back. Emma looked over Killian's shoulder and gasped._

"_Neal! What the hell are you doing here?" Killian did not expect his girlfriend's next reaction. She went up to Neal and hugged him. 'Weren't they not on good terms?' Killian asked himself. He saw them talk animatedly, though he blocked off their voices. And then he saw it. That smile, that genuine smile. That smile that was reserved for only Emma's closest family. She actually looked happy to see him. I mean, why wouldn't she? He's her son's father. Killian mumbled an excuse to go back into the apartment. He changed into his pyjamas, got into their bed, and just stared at the ceiling. Almost 45 minutes later, he heard Emma get into the shower. 'What would they be talking about for forty five minutes?' thought Killian. 15 minutes later, Emma came into the room, practically glowing, and got into bed, wearing a small smile on her face. Killian immediately closed his eyes and rolled to his side. _

"_Nice to fall back with Neal, huh?" said Killian, still not facing Emma. "Huh? What are you talking about Killian?" Killian just shook his head. Emma sighed, kissed his shoulder, mumbled a goodnight, and turned away._

_As the weeks went by, Emma spent more time with Neal and spending less time with Killian. After a month, Killian finally admitted to himself that he was jealous. She started missing dates, lunches, and movie nights, not only with Killian, but also with her parents. The painful part for Killian, the excuse was always the same. She was with Neal. She had lunch with Neal. She had something to discuss with Neal. David and Mary Margaret kept assuring Killian, telling him this didn't mean anything. After roughly two weeks of this, Killian and, truthfully, the rest of her family, (except for Henry, he was sometimes with his parents, and Roland, since he was too young to get these things) got fed up, even though no one admitted it. They were sitting in Mary Margaret and David's new apartment in celebration of their son (who was almost eight months old) finally learning to crawl. The whole family was there, except for Emma, who wasn't answering her phone. Killian sighed, frustrated, and stormed out of the apartment, out to look for Emma. He found her by the docks, where she was sitting by the water, hand in hand with Neal. Killian took a big breath and walked up to them. "Emma, there you are!" Killian said, with a plastered smile on his face. Emma stood up, her cheeks turning red._

"_Killian, what are you doing here?" said Emma, obviously annoyed. Neal stood up and took Emma's hand. She let him take it without hesitation. That was when Killian lost it._


	4. Chapter 4

**So this chapter will be all flashback and will not be that long. It's kind of angsty, so I'm sorry. **** Anyways, enjoy, as usual, please rate and review, and Happy New Year in advanced. **** Love you guys :***

"_What am I doing here? What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be with your family celebrating you brother learning how to crawl! You know, the family who care for you, the family who were there for you whenever they could? The family who would never, EVER, send you to jail, no matter what?!" Killian said, almost shouting._

"_Hey what are you implying, pirate?! At least I didn't leave a young boy motherless!" said Neal._

"_Oh, and what's worse, leaving a son motherless because the mother herself wanted to go on adventure, or leaving your girlfriend who, by the way, was pregnant, to rot in jail! Oh and then, get this, almost 15 years later, you come back into the girlfriend's life and steal her away from her parents, her family, her son, and her current boyfriend!?" Killian shouted back._

"_Hey, Killian. Don't take your anger out on Neal, okay? Anyways, it's just this one time I missed something. I bet I'll see my little brother crawl some other time, and he is not stealing me away, I just want to catch up, you know?" Emma said carefully, but the annoyance was still evident. Killian took a deep breath._

"_Emma, darling, please. For the past two months, you have been missing many plans. Your family is upset, and about celebrating your brother crawling, I think it's a tiny bit more important than just seeing your brother crawling." Killian said, trying not to shout. He didn't like to, or want to shout at Emma directly. Emma glared at the floor. Killian noticed her, even those rare times where they actually spent time together, where her personality was different than it was before, just like now. _

_Emma then sighed like she was about to give a little child a lecture and said, "I bet this isn't about my family. Killian, you're jealous. If you cannot accept me hanging out with a guy other than you, then you have a problem. It also means you don't trust me. These two months showed me how we used to spend way, and I mean WAY too much time together. I missed being with Neal, okay? And everything about the past, it's just that, the past. I've moved on. Look, I made a decision. I think we have to spend a little time apart." Killian's eyes widened. He frantically shook his head. He didn't want to break up with her._

"_Emma, please, don't do this. We were happy; look, I'll admit, I am jealous, but I am not making this up! You have to believe me, please! I, I don't want to leave you Emma, please. I...I love you Emma." Killian said, close to tears. Emma looked everywhere trying not to make eye contact with Killian. _

"_Killian, I want you packed and out of the apartment in three hours…Goodbye Killian." Emma said. She turned around. By now Killian was already crying. He was going to say something else, but he knew she was stubborn and wouldn't listen. He sulked away, wiping the tears from his face, only for them to be replaced with fresh new ones. He looked back one more time, and saw Emma kissing Neal's cheek and leaning on his shoulder. He reached their, her, apartment and saw David and Mary Margaret inside waiting. He couldn't bear to look at them. He walked to Emma's room, the room he used to call their room, and took out a bag and started filling them with his things. He was going to pack this black shirt that had 'stupid' and an arrow pointing to the left on it in bright green; but instead, he laid it on the bed. Emma always wore that shirt. He finished up in 45 minutes, and when he was heading to Granny's, Mary Margaret was still there, but David wasn't._

"_Killian, what happened, what did she say? And why are you carrying a bag with you?" asked Mary Margaret while cradling her son. _

"_Umm….," Killian gulped so he wouldn't start crying again "We….we broke up….I, I really don't want to talk about it." Killian said. He smiled sadly, and raised his hand as a goodbye. He took out the apartment key from his pocket and put in on the table next to the door. He walked out of the apartment and sulked to Granny's. "One room for one please." said Killian to Granny, trying to muster up a smile. She looked at him worriedly (she now kind of treated him as her grandson, even though he was surely older than her by like 300 something years old) and said_

"_For how long will you be staying?" He looked down to his shoes and said "Who knows, probably for a long time though….."_


	5. Notice

Hey guys, really sorry but this isnt quite an update just yet. The thing is that I haven't had any creativity these past few days since going back to school. But since I dont like dissapointing you guys so I posted a oneshot called: Riding, Riding, Riding

If you guys want to read it I will post the link down below. If you enjoy it, please rate and review. Love Ya, and v.v.v.v. sorry about not updating a new chapter to this fic :(.

s/10957584/1/Riding-Riding-Riding


	6. Chapter 5

**Please don't hit me, I know it's been forever since my last chapter, but my muse was taking a vacation and just came back. So about the story, this is technically the last chapter with the original conflict, but I will continue writing fluffy chapters in the future, hopefully. Also, sorry to anyone who likes Neal as a person, but some things in this chapter reveal him as not a really good person: $ Anyways, I'll stop rambling and get to the chapter. Rates and Reviews are welcomed as usual. Love you guys and everyone who hasn't given up on this fic. 3**

As Emma walked down the aisle with her father by her side, she panicked. She saw Neal standing in front of her, smiling from ear to ear, and just broke down mentally. She had to think of something to delay the ceremony. She felt David squeeze her arm in reassurance. She felt his wedding band dig in her arm just a bit, and that's what got the idea in her mind. She magically made her ring 'disappear' which actually was her making it invisible to everyone but her. She reached the end of the aisle, and David kissed her cheek and went to join Mary Margaret and the rest of the direct family in the front row.

"Oh! Look at that! The ring, it's gone! I better go look for it!" said Emma, trying not to sound fake.

Henry and Regina offered to go along and help, but she just declined and hurried away to the direction of her 'dressing room'. She sat on the floor, head resting on the door of the room. She removed the spell from the ring and took it off. She started turning it around in her hand, examining it thoroughly for the first time. She noticed that nothing was written on it. _If this was Killian's ring it would have had less sparkle and more meaning to it, _thought Emma, but she hated herself for thinking that. It seemed as though she couldn't get him out of her mind.

"That's quite a ring you have there love, but, just wondering, aren't you supposed to be at your wedding?" he said in that lilting accent that she couldn't get enough of.

Emma shrugged and said "I was looking for the ring; it might have fell on my way there."

Killian looked confused and scratched that spot behind his ear, while replying "Umm, aren't you holding the ring love?" Emma laughed.

"I kind of made that up. I put a spell on the ring so it looked like it wasn't on my finger. I just needed to think about everything, so I pretended to come looking for it." She said, looking straight towards the wall in front of her. Killian sat next to her and took her hand in his, threading his fingers through hers. They didn't feel the time pass by, if it was five minutes or five hours. They eventually ended up with Emma's head on his shoulder while he combed his free hand through her hair. After a while, Killian spoke up.

"I, I ended up not coming to the wedding, as you might have noticed because," he took a deep breath "because I couldn't stand watching you marry Baelfire. I, I love you Emma, always have, always will. You are home to me, and I haven't had a home in a long time." Emma began tearing up. She saw him loosen his tie and open two buttons of his shirt. He pulled out a necklace and undid the clasp. Now Emma was confused. He slid the charm off the chain, and put his hand out for her to see the charm. It wasn't a charm. It was a ring. It was a silver band, with one small white diamond in the middle. Around the band, the words '_Not a day will go by that I won't think of you_' were engraved delicately.

"I was planning on giving it to you in those last two months, but I didn't know how when we barely saw each other anymore, and after that last day, well, you were kind of off limits." Said Killian, his face a bright red. That's when Emma couldn't hold herself, and let out a sob.

"Killian, I am so sorry. All that I said was not true. I was just; it was like I was under a spell. I love you more than anything, and I understand if you don't actually want anything to do with me and…." He cut her off with a searing and passionate kiss. She responded immediately. They pulled apart for air, leaning their foreheads on each other. Emma sat straighter. She put Neal's ring on the floor, and takes the ring in Killian's hand. She slips it on, and conjures up a simple silver wedding band with the word '_Good_' engraved on it. She takes the chain that held the ring she was now wearing, then slipped the band on it and reached around Killian's neck to do the clasp.

She whispers in his ear "You should keep it there until the wedding." She smiles at him and buttons up his shirt and redoes his tie. He stands up, and puts his hand out to help her up. She takes his hand in hers, and they walk to where the wedding was supposed to be held. When they reached there, they were surprised to see Killian and Emma holding hands. Neal instantly became mad and walked over to Killian, ready to punch him, until Emma stood in front of him. She explained what she had been thinking about for the past three days, and admitted that she didn't want to marry Neal anymore.

"I knew it would never work…." muttered Neal bitterly.

"What the hell are you talking about? What would have never worked?" asked Emma. He was being suspicious. When she noticed that he wasn't about to give up his secret, she waved her hand and, you could say, magically forced the truth out of him.

"I found one of my father's potions that made a person forget his or her true love and make them fall in love with the person who broke them and their heart. I slipped it into your hot cocoa a week after I came back, but apparently you guys' love was too powerful." explained Neal sourly. Emma slapped him. Killian was going to punch him, but David, now by his side, restrained him. Rumple stood up from him seat next to Belle and walked over to his son.

"I am ashamed of you Bae. You are not a little boy anymore, but I have to apparently still treat you like one. I apologize of behalf of my son's behaviour Miss Swan." Said Rumple, and walked away, dragging Neal along by the back of his coat. Emma hugged Killian and David, and when Mary Margaret walked over, she hugged her too.

"I know you guys really wanted me to marry Neal, but it wasn't written in the cards for me." said Emma.

Mary Margaret looked over to her husband and smiled. "In all honesty, we didn't really want you to marry him; we just wanted you to be happy." Emma smiled, and everyone gathered around them. Emma hugged Regina and Robin, while David slapped Killian on his back and Mary Margaret hugged Killian. When Henry came over, she asked him if he was okay with the arrangement, and he said that as long as she was happy, he was happy. As Killian came to Emma's side, the boy hurried over to him to hug him. Killian laughed and hugged him back. Finally, Killian leaned down to kiss Emma in a sweet, short kiss.

"We better start planning if the wedding is happening in two weeks" said Killian. Emma laughed, David and Robin groaned playfully, knowing that they would be doing all the lifting and carrying while Regina and Mary Margaret eyed their husbands and winked at each other. Henry noticed that light in his mother's eyes that has been missing for the past months. Everyone was finally happy.


End file.
